


A Handsome Stranger

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, One Night Stand, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karley and her friends go out to a bar for some fun. Karley gets caught up with a guy she doesn't want to be near, so a handsome stranger comes to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handsome Stranger

This bad was starting to annoy me. I just wanted to go home, but my friends were my ride, and they wouldn't let me leave.

So, I decided to go dance. I was alone for a while, just dancing by myself, but it didn't take long for me to feel two large hands grab my waist.

At first, I just let it happen. I was dragged here to me loose anyway, so I found no problem with it. Until the stranger got a little too close for comfort.

I felt wet lips press go my neck, making me flinch in disgust. I tried to pull away, but his hold was too strong.

"Get off!" I winced S he punched my skin, hard. Suddenly, his body disappeared. I turned around, seeing a new stranger with his hand wrapped around the pervert's throat.

"When a girl tells you to get off, you fucking get off!" My savior of the night threw the other guy away so he had to stumble and catch his footing.

"Thank you." The boy turned to look at me, sending a small smile.

"It's no problem princess." I blushed a little, smiling back.

"Wanna go get a drink with me?"

An hour later, we had somehow ended up in a stall in the bathroom, the stranger, who I learned was named Michael, pinning me against the wall.

Michael scooted my dress up so my panties were on display. He grabbed my thighs, hoisting me up so I could wrap the around his waist.

"We have to make this quick princess." I nodded and moaned as he pulled my panties aside and slipped in. He attached our lips together roughly, tongue entering my mouth as he fucked into me at an inhumanly pace.

"Shit Michael." I couldn't believe I was doing this. I'm not the type for one-night stands, yet here I was, letting a stranger fuck me in the bathroom.

"Come for me princess." I let out a loud moan, knowing no one could hear me over the loud music.

We both came quickly, Michael moaning into my neck.

When we had cleaned up, Michael grabbed my hand, placing a piece of paper inside and kissing my cheek.

"Call me sometime." I watched in awe as Michael walked away, wondering what the hell I got myself into.


End file.
